


Shiratorizawa Snowball War

by KatieNoctem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonsense, Other, Pre-Relationship, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: “Ushi you can’t spike a- Holy Shit! Did anyone else know you could spike a snowball?”Snow falls on Shiratorizawa Academy, which can mean only one thing: SNOWBALL FIGHT
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Shiratorizawa Snowball War

Shiratorizawa is a prestigious school, the entrance exams are difficult and the students it produces are some of the best in the prefecture (even outside of the volleyball club). It means long study hours and a lot of time spent on extra-curricular activities. All of which sometimes makes it easy to forget that you’re all still teenagers, especially now you’re a third year with college prep and the looming threat of graduation, of potential separation from your closest friends. You want nothing more than to cling to the moments of happiness and childish fun while you still can, to indulge in the wild whimsy your best friend can bring out in you with his infectious grin and spontaneous ways. The best friend you’ve been falling for since you met him. Winter presents an unexpected opportunity for hijinks in the form of a sudden heavy snowfall.  
  
  
You awake to the sound of your phone buzzing, the world outside your dorm carpeted in white. Groggily you lift the phone to your ear, answering the call.  
“Hello?”  
“Katie, my favourite non-volleyball playing partner in crime, have you seen outside?”  
You perk up at the sound of your best friend’s voice, already picturing the wild hand movements he’s probably making while talking to you. With a hum you peer through the gap in the curtains before nearly dropping the phone in shock. “Woah… white.”  
Tendou cackles on the other end of the line. “Snow! Katie-chan, we got snow!”  
Your lips tug up into a grin. “You thinking what I’m thinking Tori?”  
“Snowball fight?”  
“Yes! Round up the team, let’s have a war.” You laughed, already picturing the kinds of mischief you could get up to.  
“It’s on cutie. Meet you at the gym in thirty minutes.”  
You flushed at the name but just about managed to choke out a confirmation before hanging up, dashing around your room to layer yourself up in preparation for the cold outside. You’d probably end up cold by the end of it anyway, the wet snow no doubt soaking through your layers, but at least you could start the day warm. Checking in the mirror one last time, fiddling with your hair in an attempt to look maybe a little more attractive ~~for Tendou~~ , you dashed out of the door and towards the gym.

  
“What are we doing here you menace?”  
“Aww, Shirabae, don’t be like that!” You laughed, stepping into the gym with a broad smile. “Morning guys.”  
“Don’t call me that, I hate you.” Shirabu huffed, glaring at you and then Goshiki as the first year bounded across the hall towards you.  
“Takeda-san! Tendou-san didn’t say you were coming!”  
“He didn’t give us any reason as to why we were here at all.”  
“Don’t be like that Wakawaka!” Tendou pouted, shaking his head at the captain. “I thought it would be obvious.”  
“It was not.” Ushijima frowned. “It is good to see you again Takeda.”  
You laughed, untangling yourself from Goshiki and walking over to stand beside your best friend, leaning slightly against his warmth as he automatically brought an arm around your shoulders.  
“So, why did you drag us out here in the cold?” Semi sighed.  
You and Tendou exchanged giddy grins before replying in unison “snowball fight.”  
“No. Absolutely not.” Shirabu huffed.  
“Will it improve our volleyball skills?”  
You smiled at Ushijima. “You can practice your aim.”  
“Then I will agree.”  
“Katie is spouting nonsense!” Shirabu huffed. “All that’ll happen is we will get cold and wet and miserable.”  
“Lighten up _Shirabae_. You’re allowed to have fun.” Semi huffed, having picked up on the nickname quickly.  
He shot a glare at you and Tendou cackled.   
“Worried your aim isn’t good enough to get the rest of us?” He laughed, breaking into a tune, his hip bumping into yours. “Shirabae is a coward, too scared to hit us with snow…”  
“Fine! I’ll do it.”  
You cheered, grinning happily at the boys as they all nodded in agreement. “It’s war!”

  
War was a pretty good description for the snowball fight that followed. Volleyball players are, unsurprisingly, excellent shots. Although with their size they also made for great targets, especially the tall and broad shapes of Ushijima and Semi. Tendou was a menace, his intuition allowing him to easily dodge most of the snowballs sent his way (once he stopped instinctually trying to block them). Even Kawanishi was wearing a small smile by the time things really got going. You used your smaller stature to your advantage, ducking and diving out of the path of as many snowballs as you could, and using others as sheilds where possible.  
You spotted Ushijima tensing up as a well packed snowball flew towards him, aimed by Semi. “Ushi you can’t spike a- Holy Shit! Did anyone else know you could spike a snowball?”  
The momentary distraction created by the shock of watching the captain spike a damn snowball right into Yamagata’s back was your undoing. Tendou barreled his way towards you, tackling you to the ground and rolling through the snow. You shrieked as you tumbled down, the snow working its way down your neck and chilling you to the core.  
“Tori! That was playing dirty!”  
He grinned down at you, his body pinning yours against the ground. “All’s fair in love and war sweetcheeks.”  
With a huff you grabbed a handful of snow, shoving it in his face. Tendou cackled, the two of you scrabbling about in the snow, much to the amusement of the rest of the team who had stopped fighting to watch you. Finally you admit defeat, laying back in the snow, face flushed from exertion and maybe a little ~~a lot~~ from the pressure of Tendou straddling your hips with a wild grin on his face. You hope he’s too caught in the thrill of victory to notice how flustered you are, at least he doesn’t mention it. You just lie there, staring up into his face and maybe, secretly, hoping this is the moment your life becomes a shojo manga and he leans down to kiss you. To tell you that warm glint in his eyes means he feels the same way you do. He is leaning down though, and you’re almost sure you’re dreaming as he does.

  
“I think we should go inside now.”   
The sound of Ushijima’s voice snaps the tension and you bite back a sound of disappointment as Tendou pushes himself off you, extending a hand to haul you to your feet. You brush the snow from your clothes and start to follow the others back, but now you’re no longer running around the chill starts to seep through you, the damp snow soaking your clothes only making it worse. You shiver, rubbing your hands down your arms in a futile attempt to warm up. At least it’s not far to the dorms.  
“Cold?”  
You jump at the voice, turning to shake your head at your best friend, even as you teeth chatter and betray you. He rolls his eyes, hands fiddling with the zipper of his own jacket and you shake your head wildly.  
“You can’t do that Tori! Your noodle arms will freeze off without a jacket.”  
He pouts a little, though the effect is lost with the affectionate way he smiles at you. “I have a better idea!”  
You watch in confusion as he unzips the jacket and opens his arms wide, as if asking for a hug. Slowly you step forwards, letting him pull your back against his chest and zip the jacket up around you. It’s ridiculous and awkward but it is warm. The pair of you shuffle along awkwardly behind the rest of the team, Shirabu looks at you like he thinks you’ve both gone completely insane before marching off away from you. Any other day you might think to be offended, but you’re too busy trying to hope Tendou can’t hear your heart racing, or the way the blood rushes in your ears.  
  


They sneak you into their dorms with ease, it’s not the first time and you doubt it’ll be the last, and Tendou finally releases you from the jacket to rifle through his drawers. He throws some clothes your way with a thumbs up.  
“Change! Or I’m not helping when you get sick.”  
You flash him a thumbs up in return, ducking out to the bathroom to change before he starts stripping and gives you a nosebleed, or a stroke.   
By the time you return the boys have set up camp in the common room, wrapped in warm blankets procured from various rooms, mostly Tendous if the various anime prints are anything to go by. He grins at you from his seat, pulling his blanket up and gesturing for you to sit beside him. Gratefully you settle next to the warmth of his body, letting him pull you into his side and wrap the blanket around you both. The exhaustion of a day spent running around in the cold finally starting to settle over you. Somewhere you could hear someone preparing tea, probably Ushijima and Shirabu, they were the most sensible. With a yawn you let your weight fall against the body beside you, closing your eyes, floating somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.  
  


Semi watched carefully from his position across the room, shuffling a bit closer and elbowing his teammate in the side once he decided you were asleep.  
“Are you ever going to tell them?” He sighed, gesturing towards you.  
Tendou shook his head. “I can’t. We’re just friends, I can’t lose their friendship, they don’t-”  
Semi cut him off with a scowl. “For someone who’s usually so good at reading people you’re an idiot. Friends don’t look at friends like that.”  
Tendou raised an eyebrow.   
“They look at you like you hung the moon. And don’t think I missed you nearly kissing them earlier. Just tell them you idiot, watching the pair of you pine after each other like lovestruck idiots is disgusting.”  
Your breath caught in your throat, you knew you shouldn’t have let them think you were asleep but you had to know. And now you did. Covering it with a yawn and faux return to wakefulness, you blinked slowly at Semi, watching as Ushijima and Shirabu appeared from behind him carrying warm drinks, with instructions that you should return to your own dorm once you were warm in case someone found you. 

You decided you were going to tell him how you felt on the walk back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one to be honest, I miss the Shiratorizawa boys.  
> (let me know if I missed anything with trying to keep it gender neutral, I tried to proof-read but I'm tired)


End file.
